Mi Soledad Y Yo
by Shin Tanaka
Summary: Básicamente es la canción de Alejandro Sanz utilizada por Puck, para saber más tienen que leer. Por favor :)


Es una de las historias más cortas que he hecho, aunque con esta sean solo tres :P Ojalá y a vosotras también les guste, porque a mi la canción me mola mucho.

* * *

Estando aquí en la cama donde tantas veces estuve con Rachel me hace darme cuenta de que la extraño demasiado. Han pasado ya cinco meses, es un mes más del que dijo que estaría lejos.

Marcharse no estaba en sus planes, lo sé. Ella no quería viajar al otro lado del mundo dejando todo atrás y sobre todo yo no quería verle partir. Pero supongo que ese era el precio a pagar por haberse convertido en una súper estrella, tal como ella quería.

Su gira se había alargado tanto, ya que su representante había conseguido nuevas fechas por todo el continente americano y mientras yo seguía con mi trabajo como profesor de educación física aquí en Madrid, motivo suficiente para no poder ir con ella.

Me ha sido imposible no pensarle, no extrañarla y no añorar el tenerle entre mis brazos pero sobre todo me es imposible no sentir celos de Finn, su representante. No soy tan imbécil como para pasar por alto el hecho de que siente algo por ella, lo sé.

Aunque hemos estado en contacto, conformándome con escribirnos emails y llamadas telefónicas; debo reconocer que no es lo mismo, nunca será lo mismo. Sobre todo que en cada lugar al que ella asiste los horarios comienzan a dificultar esto. Cuando ella duerme, yo estoy despierto o viceversa y más hoy que se encuentra en Chile, para su concierto en el Movistar Arena.

Son casi 8:30 pm aquí, deben ser las 3:30 allá. Me levanto y camino en dirección al teléfono que está en la mesilla central del living. Marco su número mientras camino lentamente hacia el balcón que deja ver la belleza nocturna de Madrid.

—Diga — por cómo responde supongo que no ha leído mi nombre en su móvil antes de atender la llamada.

—_¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Allí es de día o es de noche?_ — Comienzo intentando sonreír — _¿es bonita esa ciudad para ir de vacaciones? _

Escucho que pronuncia mi nombre pero no detengo mis palabras.

—¿_Y el hotel era verdad que es tan romántico y lujoso cómo en la publicidad con esas playas de las fotos? _— la escucho reír por un momento y mi sonrisa aparece.

De la nada siento que pequeñas gotas caen sobre mí, refrescándome la cara al mirar hacia arriba.

—_En Madrid está lloviendo _— coincidencia del destino —_ y todo sigue como siempre, solamente que no estas y el tiempo pasa lentamente. Estoy loco por que vuelvas, hace tanto que te fuiste._

Las palabras aparecen solas y sin pensarlo, la pregunta en mi cabeza sale de ella haciéndosela a Rachel.

—¿_No te iras a enamorar allí? Lo prometiste _— sin querer recuerdo el momento en que se marchaba, cuando me dijo que no importaba donde estuviese, que ella siempre me amaría.

Un nudo se ha formado en mi garganta al darme cuenta que hace un par de semanas atrás la descubrí diferente. La alegría en su voz al hablar conmigo había desaparecido, ahora parecía indiferente.

—_Por favor cuando puedas llámame _— le solté apenas encontré mi voz — _Que mi soledad y yo sin ti no nos llevamos bien._

Puedo distinguir el tono de amargura y tristeza mezclado en mis palabras.

—_Me paso el día planeando… nuestro encuentro imaginario _— suspiro lentamente — _te besaré como nadie en este mundo te beso._

Sin poder evitarlo recuerdo ese primer beso que nos dimos, ese que sucedió en su habitación después de ayudarle con su canción para el Glee Club.

—_Te amare con el cuerpo y con la mente _— escucho un sollozo del otro lado —_ con la piel y el corazón._

Mis manos tiemblan y no precisamente porque mi ropa este empapada debido a la tormenta que cae. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello.

—_Vuelve pronto te esperamos…_— hago una pausa — _mi soledad y yo…_

Mi corazón se estruja al imaginarla llorando y no poder consolarla. De pronto escucho la voz de Finn que le dice que se apresure porque de otro modo llegaran tarde para el almuerzo.

—_Ya no te entretengo más, sé que te está esperando alguien._

Mi pecho duele y sé que mi corazón se ha partido en dos al escuchar esa última palabra, porque él al igual que yo le ha llamado _amor._

—_Dile que debe hablar más bajo al que ha dicho que no tardes _— ella solloza aún más fuerte — _Solo un último favor te pido antes de colgar:_

Un débil _lo que quieras _escucho mezclado con sus sollozos.

—_Dile que te cuide mucho. ¿Me prometes que lo harás? _— su voz suena ronca al responder con un _si _— _Y ahora cálmate, que no note que has llorado._

Le aconsejo, ya que lo último que deseo es que Finn le haga preguntas.

—_Disimula que estas bien, como yo lo hago _— confieso e intento sonreír — _Y, mientras seguiré pensando en nuestro encuentro imaginario _— suspiro nuevamente.

—Noah — le escucho hablar — lo siento — sus sollozos me desarman totalmente.

—No hay nada que decir, ya hablaremos cuando tu gira se termine — suspiro — si es que algún día lo hace.

—Te quiero — dice por lo bajo y mis lágrimas caen sin poder detenerlas mezclándose con la lluvia.

—Sabes que también te quiero — digo en un intento por recuperar mi voz — y sé que no debería decir esto ahora pero no creo conveniente el que deba seguir viviendo aquí.

—¡No! — Dice de pronto — es tu casa.

—No lo es, fue tu regalo de cumpleaños — confieso — toda la documentación y papeleo se ha hecho.

—Quédate — me suplica — hasta que vuelva a Madrid.

—No Rachel, no es fácil para mi estar aquí — me aferro a la barandilla — todo me recuerda a ti…

El silencio es perturbador y no lo resisto más.

—Te amo — las palabras salen de mi boca sin que pueda detenerlas — suerte esta noche y no te preocupes, no te llamaré más.

Termino la llamada y sin pensarlo arrojo mi móvil con fuerza, lo veo desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Grito desesperado para sacar lo que me está matando, pero es imposible que solo con eso mi amor por Rachel desaparezca.

Entro a la casa, camino hasta nuestra… su habitación y comienzo a guardar todas mis pertenencias, lo que necesito por ahora para no pasar más tiempo aquí.

Solo espero que Finn la haga feliz, porque es todo lo que Rachel se merece. Quizá también yo algún día pueda amar de nuevo y tener una familia.

Pero por ahora debo llevarme conmigo todo el amor que tenía guardado en esta casa desde aquel 5 de marzo, cuando comenzó la gira.

—Se feliz, Rachel — las palabras dichas antes de que cierre la puerta del departamento retumban con el eco.

No tengo a donde ir, pero ahora eso no importa. Solo quiero alegarme de todo lo que me recuerde a ella, el único problema es que Madrid está lleno de recuerdos buenos y malos, pero al final siempre está ella.

Ahora solo puedo decir que nos quedamos juntos: _mi soledad y yo._

* * *

Gracias por leer y si me dejáis un review no me molestare :) Y realmente no importa si me dan de hostias en sus reviews, se aceptar muy bien las criticas y sobre todo las acepto, me ayudan a ser mejor. Os dejo un montón de besos y nos leemos :D


End file.
